Together Forever?
by P13YoLoCrazFan
Summary: Sora thought he and Riku would be together forever. But, when Sora sees Riku kissing another person,he was heartbroken. When Sora tries to find a better life in Twilight Town, he meets a person named Roxas. Will Sora recover from his breakup or will he go back to the same person who broke his heart twice? Please read. This is My First Fanfic.


Together Forever?

Sora thought he and Riku would be together forever. But, when Sora found Riku kissing another person, he was heartbroken. When Sora tries to find a better life in Twilight Town, he meets a person named Roxas. Will Sora recover from his breakup or will he go back to the same person who broke his heart twice?

I just want to point out this is my first story or fanfic, I haven't really wrote much stories but I would appreciate if you can leave a comment or review on what I need to work on. I want to become a better writer.

Disclaimer: I don't own ANY character! Or anything else!

Anyway enough boring you!

Comment and Enjoy!

* * *

Sora P.O.V- Summary

I have been with Riku for the past two years. I would never expected being with him for that long.

You see, Riku confessed to me in high school two years ago. This is how it all started. In History class, I had to pair up with a student and make a project about anything related to American history. I got paired up with a guy named Riku to do the project. I didn't really care about that guy. I founded him mean and such a rich guy. Like, he would get all the girls and good grades and yet he isn't grateful about that. Yet he would tease me and bully me daily. I didn't really mind. Long story short, we got into an argument about a girl, but then he apologized when we found out that she was dating my friend Tidus. So Riku and I were talking about starting over and being friends for a change. How could I say no to that, but I still didn't trust him.

We would hang out every day and sometimes he would come to my house to play video games or just watch a movie. I do remember that he was telling me that he had a crush on this girl named Namine. I asked him if his going to ask her out, but he didn't give me a response. So I didn't really look into it much.

A couple of months later I started to realize that I started to like him but I didn't want him to know. Wouldn't be weird that your best friend is gay? But, when I was trying to get to my class, I saw he was kissing that girl Namine at his locker. I was really jealous and sad I ran to the bathroom and cried my eyes out. I didn't really know I was crying. I don't know this feeling but I think this is jealousy. I had to endure it. I was in denial that he might have rejected me and gotten mad at me if I told him. I didn't want that girl dating Riku. I hated her dating him. So I became distant with Riku for a while.

Every day I went to school, I was depressed. Every time I see them together it makes me want Riku ever more. 'He has to know, if you let him know then you might be able to move on.' I thought. Why did I feel this way, was it love? I was right, I had to tell Riku. I don't care if he had a girlfriend or rejected me. I just had to let him know. That I like him.

Another month passed by. I don't know how to tell him. Tidus told me that when you're ready or feel like it, go for it. He was right; I never knew that he was good with romance. I knew Riku classes, so I figured the next day, after school I can get a chance to talk to him.

So the next day went fast, I was ready. I walked to his class well the bell rang meaning that school was over.

Seeing that everyone left, except Riku I knocked to get his attention.

He looked up then back to what he was doing.

"Hey Riku." I said with a smile.

"…" he said nothing.

"How have you been? I haven't talked to you in a while." I laughed nervously. I was scared that he would get mad or something.

The room was silent until Riku broke the silence asking.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" he finally said looking at me with a serious look.

He's pissed. I tried avoiding it. "Huh? What do you mean? I am no-". "Stop avoiding it I know there's something wrong. Why have you been avoiding me?" I tried avoiding it. I wanted to tell him but I can't.

"There's nothing wrong. I think your just concerned too mu-." I didn't see that he pinned me to the wall. I can't take it. My heart is pounding badly; I need to make it stop. "Hey Riku! What are you doing?! Let me go!" I tried getting out of his grasps but failed. I started blush like a red tomato because of how close we were.

Riku used his hand to pull up Sora chin to make eye contact with him. I was scared, I just wanted to go home and hide.

He asked once more.

"Sora, why are you avoiding me? Please tell me. You can't escape from this. I want to know whats wrong."

I felt tears running down my face. Was I crying? In front of Riku. I can't escape this. I have to tell him. It was just him and me and no one else. I had to let him know that I like him.

"Don't cry Sora." As he wiped my tears. "It makes me sad to see you cry."

More Tears ran down my face. This is it. "Riku-I don't know …how to tell you. Over these past few months I got jealous …when you started dating… Namine." More tears went down my face. I started to blush of what I was about to say.

"I avoided you because… I was jealous and denying the fact …that I-." I was hushed by a set of lips pushing against mine. I blinked a couple of times but fell into it.

Riku was kissing me.

It was like I was in heaven. His lips were soft. I kissed him back shyly. His hands were around my waist to pulling me closer. I put my arms around Riku. I wanted this for a long time. He was biting my lip lightly. It was turning me own.

We had to pull away because lack of air.

I was in shock of what just happened. I just made out with Riku. 'Oh god why I might have just ruined my relationship with him.' "Riku, you just…kissed me." "Yeah." "Does that mean you like me?" I asked. I was confused.

"Sora, if I didn't like you then I wouldn't have kissed you now would I?" he chuckled. "Idiot."

"I don't get Riku. Couple months ago you said you liked Namine. You dating her and now you kiss me? Why?" I wanted to know why he kissed me.

"Uhh…" Riku was not sure what to say. Did he like me? Or was I his play toy?

"Sora, the reason I told you that is because I had feeling for you. So I made up that lie so that you won't find out. I dated her because if I told you that I like you wouldn't feel the same. I used Namine to try to get over you but I couldn't stop thinking of you." He hugged me. "I was mad that you started to avoid me."

"I miss you. I never want to let you go." I hugged him back. "So does this mean we're together?" I was happy that he liked me back.

"Yeah. I'll break up with Namine tomorrow." We let go each other.

He gave me a chaste kiss.

"I like you" I said with a smile. "I like you too."

That is how me and Riku got together. I was happy that he returned my feelings. After two years, we graduated. Got to the same college and our anniversary of how got together.

To be continued in next chapter.

* * *

I don't know how this went so comment and what you think. I am really tired. I hope this went well.

Thank you and review.


End file.
